Eclipse
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT Con mi pareja favorita bueno a parte de la clásica. YuexSakura. R&R.


Ohayo! Bueno ya era tiempo que escribiera ese oneshot, lo se, van a decir que no fui muy detallista, pero ojo que lo escribí en una noche y ya son las 3 am a la hora que escribo estas palabras.

No les digo la pareja esa es una sorpresa pero es una que me gusta mucho pero de la que no hay muchos fics o en todo caso no me tope con alguno hasta el momento oO? En cualquier caso ahí esta ^_^. Como aclaración se sitúa al menos unos 12 años después de la historia original.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a Clamp, solo utilizo, manipulo etc…sus personajes como diversión y en ningún caso me hago dueña de los mismos. Ok? Así que nada de demandas XD, 

**********************************************************************

**_Eclipse, Nuevos Horizontes_**

El rojo atardecer marcaba el próximo inicio de la noche, pronto el manto nocturno revestiría el cielo dejando paso al astro nocturno y sus sirvientes, las estrellas.

Una muchacha de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros, estaba parada ahí ante la nada. Fijada en el tiempo, sus pupilas esmeraldas sin brillo alguno. 

Hacia rato ya, sus amigos y familiares se habían retirado, no podían entender su dolor. No podía sentir lo que ella sentía. 

Su amado, reposaba ahí.

_Syaoran.-murmuro al tiempo que una leve brisa levantaba pétalos a su alrededor.

_es hora de irnos, Sakura- dijo un peluche naranja.

Pero la joven no se movía.

_ quedarte ahí no lo hará regresar ama- esta vez la voz se oía mas seria, era de Yue.

Se acercó a la Dueña de las Cartas y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros logro voltearla hacia él.

Lloraba. 

Perlas de ese líquido salino salían abundantemente de sus ojos, aquellos que alguna vez rebosaron de alegría y vida. Sus ya, marcadas mejillas seguían impregnándose de lágrimas, como provenientes de una fuente inagotable estas seguían fluyendo.

El guardián de la Luna se arrodilló ante su dueña, tratando de apaciguarla más fue inútil.

Entonces hizo algo que sorprendió hasta el mismo Kerberos, delicadamente acercó su mano al fino rostro y secó sus lágrimas. Luego de eso saco sus alas y acogió entre sus brazos a su recién desfallecida ama.

_Yue! Que rayos hiciste!-exalto Kero.

_ Lo mejor- contestó con tono monótono, pero su mirada denotaba otro sentimiento contrario a esa indiferencia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La joven Sakura reposaba ahora sobre su cama, depositada ahí instantes antes por Kero seguido de Yue quien la había traía en brazos.

Kero se retiro primero, según parece a preparar algo para comer cuando su Ama despierte.

Yue le siguió pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se detuvó.

_que descanses Ama….-empezó- y olvida Sakura…-ya en un susurro.

Al decir esas últimas palabras sus ojos gatunos de ese frío color celeste, reflejaron un brillo distinto al acostumbrado, esbozándose una suave y dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y se marcho.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En la cocina.

Kero miraba en la nevera que podría cocinar para la noche. Habían pasado los años y con el padre de Sakura fallecido tiempo atrás esta se había quedado sola, su hermano Touya finalmente había partido rumbo a Inglaterra para su trabajo aunque varias personas sospechaban que no fuera su único objetivo. Por tales motivos, el guardián del Sol aprendió a hacer algunos quehaceres de la casa y Yue/Yukito vivía con ellos dos.

_ la dejaste durmiendo?- interrogó con la mirada aun en la nevera.

_ Si-respondió el guardián, regresando a su forma de Yukito.

_ espero que Sakura pronto se reponga – añadió la falsa forma de Yue. (N/A: no se preocupen con los años se hizo a la idea y casi comparten la misma personalidad)

_ me alegra que sepas quien soy pero aún no me hago a la idea…son tan distintos- comento Kero, sacando un paquete de pollo.

_ ya no somos tan diferentes-añadió Yukito con su inigualable sonrisa.

_ Esa sonrisa lo dice todo- corrigió Kero a punto del ataque de risa.

_ ahora compartimos nuestros recuerdos y…-se detuvo ahí guardándose el resto de su pensamiento- "y nuestros sentimientos hacia esa persona". 

_ Si lo se-confirmo Kero sin prestar atención al comentario- después de todo Uds. decidieron eso, y Sakura lo permitió cuando llego al nivel de magia necesario. Ahora dime, que haremos?-refiriéndose obviamente a Sakura.

_ el tiempo dirá que hacer, lo mejor será dejarla por el momento, si no lo llegara a superar…aún queda esa carta- comento al final.

_ opino lo mismo, pero no quisiera pedirle algo así. Tal vez su destino no era estar con él, y alguien más se presentara. Solo espero que sea pronto no soporto verla así-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa misma noche, Sakura aún exhausta por el sufrimiento en el que vivía dormía profundamente mientras una silueta vigilaba su letargo.

La sombra dio unos pasos hacia el cuerpo sin fuerzas, sus ropas frotaron suavemente el suelo de la habitación, finalmente llego a la altura de la ventana revelando su naturaleza bajo el resplandor lunar.

De ropas blancas y extensas alas inmaculadas replegadas en su detrás, el ser mágico de plateada cabellera extendió su mano hacia el rostro de su dueña, acariciándolo suavemente de seguro con el temor de despertarla.

Su extensa cabellera resplandecía con la tenue luz de la Luna su elemento y símbolo, sus pupilas azules-violetas de gato se doblaron de ternura al hacer contacto. La escena parecía simplemente celestial, como si un ángel acababa de descender del cielo para apaciguar un alma en pena, esa misma alma que una vez logro reconfortarlo y hacerle descubrir su corazón.

Desde esa primera vez la noche del Juicio, ella, esa niña que ahora su hizo mujer, el había enseñado tantas cosas que no pensó nunca mas experimentar.

_ Ama…Sakura, dueña de... "mi corazón"-

Se quedo viéndola, su piel tersa rigidizada por la pena se relajo ligeramente al contacto de su mano. Ello alegro en algo al serio guardián.

Tal vez él seria capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tal vez podría reconfortar su corazón como ella lo hizo abriéndolo a nuevos horizontes, a nuevas experiencias. 

Si, tenia que decirle. Ahora, era cuando podría declarara los que callo por tantos años. Esa era su oportunidad.

Giro bruscamente al sentir la presencia de su contraparte, como si fuera hallado realizando algún delito retiró apresuradamente su mano y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

_ es hora que te retires, dejémosla esta noche- opino Kero al entreabrir la puerta.

_ me quedare un momento mas – contesto Yue sin dejar la ventana. 

_ Como gustes pero no vayas a despertarla- con eso, Kero se retiro sin antes dar una mirada extrañada al otro guardián.   
  
_"en que estará pensando ese..."-pensó ya para si mismo antes de dormirse en una de las alcobas.

_ me quedare a vigilar tu sueño, mi querida Sakura- murmuro Yue acerco nuevamente su mano hacia la Dueña de las Cartas pero esta vez una luz brillaba en la punta de sus dedos, su índice toco su frente y el brillo desapareció.

Finalmente se instalo como años atrás apoyado de espaldas en un mueble con la vista fija en la joven.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde ese día, o mejor dicho desde esa noche de confesiones silenciosas.

Sakura seguía desanimada muy al pesar de todos sus amigos y aún más del esfuerzo que hacían sus guardianes. Kero noto algo nuevo en la mirada y actitudes de Yue, ese "algo" no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, desde que Clow había muerto.

_ "que pensara ese sujeto, actúa muy distinto a lo que solía hace algún tiempo, será solo consecuencia de su fusión con Yukito?..Me pregunto si tan solo será eso, o…ahora que lo pienso esa curiosa mirada…no es la primera vez que la observo…que estará pasando?"-

En ese momento entró Sakura sacando al guardián solar de sus pensamientos.

_ Buenos días Sakura!-exclamo el pequeño peluche.

_ Buenos días Kero- contesto tratando de sacar una sonrisa, se notaba forzada pero hizo lo mejor.

_ Buenos días Sakura- saludo otra voz, calida esta vez. Era Yukito.

_ Buenos días, Yukito-

Luego de instalarse todos en la cocina y disfrutar del desayuno preparado por Yukito, Kero saco un papel y alistando su mejor carita de perro se lo presento a Sakura.

_ Sakurita! Adivina que?-empezó el guardias enseñándole el panfleto- esta noche se celebra el eclipse de luna en el templo Tsukimine y harán un festival!!!Vamos?-

_yo...no lo se-contesto no muy animada.

_ te hará bien ir, te acompañare si deseas- añadió Yukito impulsado por un deseo oculto que no podía controlar.

_ Bueno...-atino Sakura.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa misma noche en el templo.

_ no debí venir-suspiro la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Ante ella todo rebozaba de alegría, niños jugaban, adultos los consentían, las parejas se miraban tiernamente…aquello que ella no podía hacer, se sentía como una extraña. Un ser apartado de la felicidad. Ya resuelta en dar media vuelta, se topo con alguien.

_Yu...yukito- 

_ Sakura. Me acompañarías por favor?-inquirió suavemente el chico.

_ Esta bien- siguiéndole los pasos.

_ "esta preparando algo…ya no percibo las dos esencias, finalmente ocurrió…"-pensaba Kero volando a través del follaje de los árboles.

La antigua Card Captor caminaba al lado de Yukito, entonces algo le vino en mente. Recordó algo que había pasado hacia mucho tiempo.

_.ese lugar…-empezó pero se detuvo al recordar ahora con claridad.

Se hallaba frente al árbol del templo, aquí mismo hacia varios años atrás una carta apareció.

_Glow-termino finalmente-

En ese instante el eclipse, tema del festival llego a su clímax dejando la noche a oscuras (N/A: más que de costumbre XD), la luna finalmente se oculto pero un resplandor se esparció junto a Sakura.

La insignia mágica de la joven hechicera apareció a los pies de Yukito y un par de alas inmaculadas aparecieron envolviéndolo. Cuando el brillo ceso, la insignia desapareció y el guardián miraba ahora fijamente a su Ama.

_ Yue-solo pudo decir algo confundida por su aparición.

_Sakura-respondió ese, sorprendiendo a la chica, era la primera vez que la trataba con tanta familiaridad.

_...-se quedo en silencio esperando alguna explicación de guardián pero su respuesta llego de una manera inesperada.

Sus labios recibieron los delicados y fríos del guardián. Sellando su protesta.

_ Yu...Yue..?!- trato de articular entre la confusión que tenia dentro.

El guardián aún la mantenía entre sus brazos, la miraba fijamente, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

_ Yo te amo Sakura, mi Ama- murmuro a su oreja.

_ …-silencio de la joven- 

Un sin numero de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante, flash backs de cuando era una niña ingenua en busca de las Cartas Clow, su encuentro con Syaoran, sus vivencias diarias con Kero, sus sueños, las capturas de las cartas, el Juicio Final…su primer encuentro con el frío guardián.

Y todo lo que paso después con la aparición de Erial, la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Finalmente cuando todo parecía haber terminado la llegada de Hope y la casi desaparición de todos sus seres queridos, seguida por...La declaración de Syaoran.

Pasaron muchos años juntos, enamorados, parecía que nada los separaría.

Que estaban destinados a estar juntos. 

Nunca llego a darse cuenta del sentimiento que tenia Yue para con ella. 

Ahora él, se le declaraba.

Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Syaoran.

_ vive, por favor vive…alguien estará contigo déjalo acercarse…Sakura- 

Esas fueron. 

Acaso él ya sabia lo que sucedería? Le estaría dando libre paso  para estar con su fiel guardián? Que acaso su destino no era estar con él?

_ Sakura, deja atrás el pasado. Vive junto a mí-añadió el guardián en el mismo susurro.

La joven finalmente cedió, sin resistencia alguna se abrazo del ser, aceptándolo.

_ Ese sentimiento...no lo tenia desde hace mucho-murmuro la joven refugiándose en sus brazos.

_ Lo se-le contesto Yue cerrando suavemente sus alas, la beso nuevamente.

** ~Owari~**

**************************************************************************

No estoy de ánimos ni con fuerzas para aclaraciones y comentarios. Si necesitan saber algo, dejen la pregunta en el review contestare en una acotación ^^ arigatou! (indirecta para que dejen reviews XD…es broma ^^u)

Ahora a dormir ~_~…ZZzzzZZZ…  
  
Atte.Saya


End file.
